Haunted Mansion
by Aerith Acquilla Achetes
Summary: Villa berhantu besar yang terletak di perbatasan kota Konoha menarik perhatian Naruto dkk. Naruto ingin menantang Sasuke ikut dengannya untuk uji nyali di Villa tersebut. Bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua? Dedicated to FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #2


**Haunted Mansion**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasukeXNaruto slight NejiXGaara, ShikamaruXKiba, SaiXItachi.

Rated : T

Genre : Horor/Romance/Humor.

Warning : OOC, BL/Shonen-ai, gaje, AU, typos, alur kacau, gak nyambung, deskripsi ga jelas, EYD ga beraturan deelel..

Summary : Villa berhantu besar yang terletak di perbatasan kota Konoha menarik perhatian Naruto dkk. Naruto ingin menantang Sasuke ikut dengannya untuk uji nyali di Villa tersebut. Bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua? Dedicated to FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #2

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYONE!

Kali ini miko hadir untuk meramaikan sekaligus merayakan hari kemerdekaan spesial untuk para Fujoshi dengan membuat FanFict SN.

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika Fict ini tidak menghibur para readers karena banyak kesalahan yang terdapat di dalam fict ini. Miko hanya fujoshi n' author newbie yang ingin turut serta meramaikan FID ^^

Enjoy It Please!

**

* * *

**

Naruto n' murid Konoha lainnya: 15 tahun.

Itachi: 17 tahun.

Hari ini merupakan hari libur bagi murid sekolah Konoha. Naruto pergi mengunjungi keluarganya yang berada di desa Amegakure. Ia pergi bersama Minato dan Kushina dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi. Sebenarnya dia sangat malas untuk ikut namun, Kushina memaksanya.

Jadilah ia sekarang, duduk termenung di dalam mobil memandangi pemandangan di luar. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Dimulai dari awal perjalanan hingga sekarang, berbagai kegiatan telah ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Mendengar musik menggunakan Headset, main game di laptop, memfoto pemandangan, membaca buku hingga membuat kepalanya terasa pusing, dan yang terakhir ia lakukan adalah mencoba menghitung berapa mobil yang telah ia lewati. Ia sendiri heran mengapa kedua orang tuanya bisa terlihat santai dan menikmati perjalanan di tengah keheningan seperti saat ini.

"Kaasan, aku bosan. Kapan kita sampai?" Naruto memajukan badannya mendekat ke arah kursi jok Kushina yang berada di depan. Wajahnya telah menunjukkan betapa bosan dan lelahnya ia. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sepertinya masih lama Naruto, sekarang saja kita baru hampir sampai di perbatasan Konoha," Kushina memandang lurus ke depan melihat penunjuk jalan. Lalu Narutopun terdiam. Suasana disini kembali hening. Benar-benar membosankan.

Naruto memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan ibunya untuk mencari tahu kenapa ibunya sama sekali tak terlihat bosan seperti dirinya. Yang didapatinya adalah, Kushina sedang menyisir rambutnya sambil berkaca. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sampai Naruto berpikir bahwa semua wanita tak bisa lepas dari sisir, kaca dan peralatan make up lainnya. Ia tak berniat untuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ibunya meskipun rambutnya sekarang sudah sangat berantakan. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri hingga terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Ia melirik ke arah ayahnya yang sedang santai menyetir. Menyetir di luar kota tak memerlukan konsentrasi yang lebih seperti sedang menyetir di dalam kota yang padat. Mobil yang mereka lalui sangat sedikit sehingga jalan yang lebar itu terlihat kosong. Naruto tak menemukan aktivitas lain yang dilakukan ayahnya melainkan hanya menyetir. Sampai ketika ia mendengar ayahnya yang sedang bersiul dengan raut wajah yang sangat cerah.

Naruto kini mendekatkan badannya ke arah kursi jok Minato, memperhatikan bagaimana cara ayahnya bersiul dan mencobanya. Minato merasa diamatipun akhirnya menatap kaca spion untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto di belakangnya. Naruto yang tak mendengar ayahnya kembali bersiulpun heran dan tanpa sengaja menatap ke arah spion yang berada di tengah mobil hingga mata sapphirenya beradu dengan sapphire Minato. Dilihatnya Minato tertawa melihat penampilan dirinya yang sudah sangat kacau.

"Hahaha… Ada apa Naruto?" Minato angkat bicara. Ia hanya menatap Naruto sesekali melalui kaca spion karena dirinya sekarang masih menyetir.

"Huh, Tousan aku bosan. Aku mencoba untuk bersiul seperti Tousan tapi, tidak bisa. Apakah perjalanan ini masih lama?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ini baru 1/3 perjalanan Naruto. Sebosan itukah kau hanya dalam waktu setengah jam ini? Bersabarlah. Kita akan menempuh perjalanan ini dalam waktu kurang lebih 1 jam lagi. Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai di perbatasan Konoha," Minato menunjuk ke arah gerbang yang menunjukkan perbatasan Konoha.

Naruto merasa ada perasaan tak enak di hatinya. Iapun mencoba menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan sang ayah. Sungguh sangat besar gerbang itu tapi, bukan gerbang megah itu yang menarik perhatiannya melainkan, sebuah rumah besar yang berada di sebelah gerbang itu. Saking besarnya rumah itu hingga biasa disebut Villa. Bentuknya hampir menyerupai bangunan pada jaman dulu, arsitekturnya memang unik tapi , tidak seperti kastil kerajaan di cerita dongeng anak-anak. Bangunan ini memiliki halaman yang luas dan banyak terdapat jendela besar yang ukurannya lebih dari 4 meter. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Villa itu hingga ia selalu memperhatikannya sampai Villa tersebut menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

Villa itu berada di tengah rerumputan dan dicat berwarna putih polos. Ada tumbuhan yang merayapi Villa itu hingga mencapai atap. Entah apa yang berada di dalam Villa itu, seperti ada aura aneh yang bisa dirasakan setiap orang yang melewatinya. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa tak ada kehidupan di dalam sana dari penampilan luarnya yang tak terawat. Villa itu tak berpenghuni.

"Tousan, rumah siapa yang tadi itu? Kenapa bisa ada di tempat yang sepi seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya karena rasa penasarannya. Ia kembali menatap ayahnya melalui kaca spion, berharap mendapat jawaban yang bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Tousan juga tak tahu, Naruto. Villa itu sudah beberapa kali tousan lihat setiap kali pergi keluar kota dan pertama kali tousan melihatnya ketika berumur sama sepertimu. Sangat disayangkan, Villa yang megah itu tak terurus dan tak berpenghuni," Ujar Minato. Naruto merasa agak kecewa atas jawaban ayahnya kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada ibunya.

"Hmm… Dulu, kalau tidak salah kaasan pernah mendengar kabar bahwa pemilik Villa itu sudah meninggal dan tak ada yang mau mengurus Villa miliknya. Sempat keluarga dari sang pemilik hendak menjual Villa itu namun selalu ada yang menghalangi mereka," Kushina mengingat-ingat. Kembali terukir raut penasaran di wajah Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan Kushina malah membuatnya makin penasaran.

"Menghalangi?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Ya. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi proses penjualan Villa tersebut. Pada saat Villa itu hendak di renovasi, keadaannya malah makin bertambah rusak. Keluarga pemilik itu sudah pasrah dan hanya menjual Villa itu dengan kondisi seadanya. Hal itu membuat pembeli sama sekali tak tertarik. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya ada pengusaha kaya yang hendak membeli Villa megah itu. Kedua belah pihak telah sepakat untuk bertransaksi dalam waktu 1 minggu lagi karena sang pengusaha tengah sibuk. Pada saat hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga pemilik, mereka malah dapat telepon dari pengusaha tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak jadi membelinya karena secara mendadak seluruh perusahaannya gulung tikar. Ia tak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli Villa tersebut. Dan hingga kini, tak ada yang membeli ataupun mau mengurus Villa itu," Kushina mengakhiri ceritanya dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan paham dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana kaasan bisa tahu?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Minatopun menatap Kushina dengan penuh tanda tanya, menandakan bahwa dirinya juga penasaran seperti halnya Naruto karena Kushina bisa tahu banyak tentang Villa itu.

"Yaa… Kalian tahu kan yang namanya wanita sangat suka bergossip dan kabar itu sebenarnya sudah lama diketahui masyarakat sekitar. Mereka menyebar luaskan berita tersebut. Bahkan sampai ada yang mengatakan bahwa Villa itu berhantu. Hahaha… Sangat konyol!" Kushina tertawa tidak percaya.

"Ha-hantu?" Naruto terkejut. Wajahnya menjadi pucat mengingat-ingat saat ia dikerjai oleh Kiba dan yang lain dengan mempertontonkan video hantu di depan wajahnya. Sejak saat itu ia jadi sangat tak suka dengan hal-hal berbau mistis.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Hantu itu tidak ada. Jikapun ada, sungguh hal yang tak masuk akal," Minato sependapat dengan Kushina. Ia memang orang jenius yang selalu menggunakan logika untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Minato tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai hal-hal aneh yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

"Hiii… Tousan dan kaasan sama saja! Lagipula aku pernah lihat video hantu sungguhan yang membuatku hampir pingsan," Naruto membantah pendapat kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau percaya pada video itu? Ahaha… Semua itu hanya rekayasa. Teknologi jaman sekarang sudah sangat canggih, Naruto. Jangan biarkan hal sebodoh itu dengan mudah menipumu. Tapi, jika kau tetap mempercayainya silakan saja," Minato menjelaskan pada Naruto. Kushinapun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Naruto terdiam. Ia berpikir bahwa apa perkataan orang tuanya itu ada benarnya juga. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun tentu sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk bisa menghilangkan segala pikirannya tentang hantu jika video itu terus terbayang-bayang dikepalanya.

'Aku harus membuktikannya! Membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya HANTU!' tekad Naruto sudah bulat. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada, sekaligus membenarkan pendapat ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tak merasa bosan lagi disepanjang perjalanan. Ia jadi sering melamun memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuktikan semua itu. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, bertemu dengan keluarga yang sudah lama tak mereka lihat.

**

* * *

**

Teeetttttt!

Bel masuk sekolah Konoha telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa telah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Greekkk!

Pintu geser kelas 1-2 terbuka. Siswa di dalamnya pun hening dan bersiap menyambut guru mereka yang akan mengajar pada pagi ini. Wajah serius mereka berubah drastis saat yang mereka lihat adalah anak laki-laki berambut pirang tengah memasuki kelas, bukanlah guru pengajar mereka. Dia memasang cengiran tanpa dosa. Seluruh siswa hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Huuuu! Apa-apaan kau, Naruto?" murid laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya menyoraki Naruto sebagai tanda protes. Murid lainnyapun ikut-ikutan menyoraki Naruto.

"Hehehehe… Tenang saudara-saudara! Raja kalian sudah datang, duduklah. Kalian tak perlu repot-repot berdiri untuk menyambutku," Naruto berdiri di depan kelas dan berteriak. Berlagak layaknya teman-temannya sedang melakukan penyambutan terhadap dirinya. Seluruh siswa yang sebelumnya tak menyadari bahwa mereka masih dalam posisi berdiripun segera duduk seolah mengikuti perintah Naruto. Terlihat semburat kesal di wajah mereka.

"Ck, pagi-pagi kau sudah membuat orang muak. Dasar Dobe," laki-laki berambut raven berwarna biru malam berucap dengan santai sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Grrhh… Dasar Teme!" Naruto mendatangi meja orang yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya. Naruto melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Sasuke, sayangnya dengan mudah Sasuke menghindar dan menarik tangan Naruto. Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh ke pangkuan Sasuke kalau ia tak menahannya.

"Begitukah sikap seorang Raja? Memukul rakyatnya sendiri, benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab. Bersikaplah lebih sopan dan cobalah menghargai pendapat orang lain jika kau benar-benar ingin di akui sebagai Raja," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan berbicara dengan nada menggoda sambil setengah berbisik. Nafas mereka terdengar satu sama lain. Seketika wajah Naruto yang berwarna tan menjadi blushing.

Sasuke kemudian mendorong Naruto tiba-tiba ke belakang. Hingga punggung Naruto mengenai Kiba yang duduk di bangku dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto merasa sangat marah, dia lalu meminta maaf pada Kiba dan segera duduk di kursinya. Tepat setelah Naruto meminta maaf, guru pengajar merekapun datang.

**

* * *

**

"Dasar brengsek! Apa-apaan Uchiha jelek itu. Dengan seenaknya dia mempermainkanku. Cih!"

Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah berada di kafetaria sekolah setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Ia mengomel karena kelakuan Sasuke.

"Tak ada gunanya kau mengomelinya di hadapan kami. Kalau kau mau langsung saja di depan orangnya," Shikamaru menyahut ucapan Naruto.

"Che! Ya sudah lah… Oh iya! Aku lupa," Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Hmm? Lupa apa?" giliran Kiba yang menyahut.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau aku tak suka hal-hal mistis seperti hantu?" yang lain hanya mengangguk menanggapi Naruto.

"Begini… Pas hari libur kemarin, aku sekeluarga pergi ke Amegakure untuk mengunjungi nenekku. Yah, memang perjalanan yang membosankan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik,"

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sai yang tadinya hanya mendengarkan Naruto santai, kini berpaling dan menghadap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali bercerita.

"Haunted Mansion," Naruto berkata dengan seringaian yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Naruto," Sai membantah.

"Hei, aku serius. Apa kalian tidak tahu cerita tentang Villa berhantu yang berada di dekat perbatasan kota? Kemarin aku sungguh melihatnya!" Naruto meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Hmm… lanjutkan," perintah Shikamaru.

"Villa besar itu berwarna putih dan terlihat sudah sangat tua. Bukan hanya itu, yang anehnya setiap orang yang melaluinya termasuk aku bisa merasakan ada aura aneh yang membuat perasaan jadi tak enak. Katanya, Villa itu sudah ada sejak tousanku berumur sama seperti kita. Aku rasa, aura yang ditimbulkan di Villa itu muncul karena sudah lama tak ditinggali manusia. Villa itu benar-benar berhantu karena sudah terlalu lama kosong,"

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hei, ini dia Villanya!" Neji berseru pada yang lain supaya mendekat ke arahnya. Neji termasuk orang kaya dengan berbagai fasilitas canggih yang dimilikinya. Sejak awal Naruto bercerita, Neji sudah mengaktifkan _browser_ di Hpnya dan mencari Villa hantu yang dimaksud Naruto. Terlihatlah foto dari Villa tua yang tak terawat.

"Iya! Itu betul. Itu Villanya!" Naruto berteriak.

"Hei! Tenanglah sedikit. Hmm, dari bentuk bangunannya yang hampir menyerupai kastil bisa diketahui bahwa bangunan ini memang sudah sangat tua. Memang terlihat angker, tapi belum bisa dipastikan di dalamnya benar-benar ada hantu apa tidak," Shikamaru mengamati foto itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya disini ada informasi lainnya," Neji kembali membrowsing melalui Hpnya sedangkan yang lain hanya menunggu.

"Disini dikatakan, dulu pernah ada seorang fotografer yang ingin mengambil gambar Villa itu karena arsitekturnya yang langka. Fotografer muda itu masuk sendirian ke Villa itu karena dia tak mempercayai adanya hantu maupun hal-hal mistis lainnya. Ketika ada seorang pedagang keliling yang lewat, pedagang tersebut mengaku bahwa ia mendengar teriakan histeris seorang laki-laki yang berasal dari dalam Villa tersebut. Karena takut, lelaki paruh baya itu tak berani masuk dan langsung pergi dengan menceritakan pengalamannya ke berbagai media hingga tersebar luas di seluruh publik. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, keluarga dari sang fotografer mengabarkan bahwa fotografer itu telah hilang. Awalnya mereka mengira fotografer itu pergi karena suatu urusan penting tapi setelah berbulan-bulan, merekapun menyelidikinya karena sang fotografer tak kunjung pulang. Hasilnya, ternyata fotografer ahli yang masih sangat muda itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Pernah terlintas ide untuk menyelidiki Villa besar dekat perbatasan namun, niat itu diurungkan. Ketika ditanya mengapa, pihak polisi tak mau menjawabnya. Masyarakat percaya fotografer itu merupakan salah satu korban yang telah diminta oleh Villa besar. Oleh karena itu, tak ada satupun orang yang berani memasukinya lagi," Neji membacakan informasi itu panjang lebar dan di akhiri dengan tarikan nafas panjang.

Naruto berusaha untuk menekan dan menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Teman-temannya langsung beralih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang berupa seringaian. Mereka tahu Naruto sangat takut akan hal itu.

"A-ada apa kalian menatapku seperti itu, huh?" Naruto kembali bicara normal setelah ia meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya hantu.

"Hei, aku jadi penasaran…" Kiba tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm, aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kita tantang si Teme untuk masuk ke Villa itu?" Naruto sebenarnya tak ingin tapi, ia sudah bertekad untuk membuktikan tidak adanya hantu lagipula ia sudah terlanjur marah dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin, Naruto? Kau sendiri saja belum tentu berani, sudah mau menantang orang lain," Sai berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku berani! Aku sudah berjanji untuk membuktikan tidak adanya hantu kemarin! Aku bukan pengecut lagi dan aku sangat penasaran bagaimana reaksi wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar itu jika melihat hantu," Naruto membentak Sai marah.

"Baiklah! Siapa diantara kalian yang ingin ikut?" Sai bertanya kemudian mengangkat tangannya sendiri malas-malasan.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji mengangkat tangan mereka. Kecuali Gaara.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut, Gaara-koi?" tanya Neji dengan senyum menggoda dan berhasil mendapat bercak merah pemberian spesial dari Gaara di pipi kirinya yang mulus. Gaarapun akhirnya mengangkat tangannya.

"Kapan kita berangkat? Dan siapa yang mengajak Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Hari minggu jam 6 sore, kita berkumpul dulu di rumah Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto yang akan mengajaknya, 'kan dia yang punya ide?" Shikamaru memutuskan dengan cepat.

"Eh? Serius mau malam-malam, nih? Nanti kalau Gaara-koi takut bagaimana?" Neji kembali mendapat hadiah di pipi kanannya.

".Takut," telah terlihat aura kemarahan dari Gaara. Matanya memberikan deathglare terampuhnya pada Neji.

Teeettttt Teeeeetttt!

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, Neji berkeringat dingin karena Gaara terus menatapnya tajam dari belakang sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

**

* * *

**

Hari yang mereka nantikan telah tiba. Sekarang Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara sudah berada di rumah Naruto.

"Argghh! Lama sekali mereka berdua! Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Jika dalam 15 menit mereka tak datang, lebih baik kita pergi duluan saja!" Kiba sudah kesal karena menunggu dua orang yang ciri-cirinya hampir sama tak kunjung datang.

"Jangan seenaknya kau, Kiba! Kau pikir segampang apa untuk mengajak ayam jelek itu, heh? Perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk membujuknya!" Narutopun memarahi Kiba karena tak menghargai usahanya untuk mengajak Sasuke.

"Sssstttt… Diamlah kalian!" Neji melerai Naruto dan Kiba.

"Neji, Villa itu ada berapa lantai?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah ada 5," jawab Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bagi tim? Satu tim terdiri dari dua orang dan tiap tim harus menyusuri masing-masing lantai," kembali muncul ide cemerlang di otak cerdas Shikamaru.

"Tapi jumlah kita cuma bertujuh. Ganjil bukan?" Gaara yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara sambil menyeruput teh yang disuguhkan Naruto di meja tamu.

"Ben-…" Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong karena bunyi klakson mobil yang parkir di depan rumah Naruto. Merekapun segera keluar. Terlihat dua buah mobil sport telah berada di halaman Naruto.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi, aku harus memberi makan peliharaanku dulu," Sai meminta maaf dengan senyuman khasnya yang telah terukir. Ia masih berada di mobil hitamnya.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sai. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang duduk di mobilnya untuk mengetahui alasannya mengapa terlambat. Seolah mengerti, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan melirik orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Orang yang dimaksud itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto terkejut melihat orang yang datang tak diundang itu. Saat Sasuke hendak menjawab, orang itu memotongnya.

"Aku anikinya Sasuke, namaku Itachi. Salam kenal! Katanya kalian mau uji nyali ya? Aku boleh ikut?" tanya orang yang bernama Itachi itu dengan tatapan mengharap jawaban 'ya'.

"Tentu. Nah, Sekarang jumlah kita sudah pas! Kita akan bagi kelompok dahulu lalu setelah itu kita berangkat," Shikamaru mengiyakan.

"Aku dengan Gaara-koi!" Neji memutuskan dahulu.

"Baiklah, kau dengan Gaara akan menyusuri lantai satu. Naruto, kau dengan Sasuke dan akan menyusuri lantai tiga," Shikamaru menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto sempat hendak protes namun, dengan cepat Shikamaru menariknya mundur dan berbisik.

"Ssstt… Ini sangat menguntungkan bagimu. Kau bisa membuktikan reaksi Sasuke dengan mata kepalamu sendiri," Naruto sempat berpikir lalu menyetujuinya.

"Shikamaru, aku denganmu saja ya! Orang ini bisa membuatku mual dengan senyumannya," Kiba berteriak sambil menunjuk Sai, orang yang dimaksud.

"Iya, kita akan menyusuri lantai dua. Dan sisanya dapat lantai empat. Jika sudah selesai, kalian harus segera berkumpul di lantai lima," Shikamaru memberi instruksi dan segera naik ke mobilnya diikuti oleh Kiba.

Itachi berpasangan dengan Sai. Awalnya dia agak ragu tapi, ia pikir akan sama saja jika ia berpasangan dengan Sasuke karena fisik mereka berdua yang sangat mirip. Sai tak ambil pusing, dia bisa berpasangan dengan siapa saja. Mereka berdua menggunakan mobil milik Sai. Sedangkan Naruto disuruh Sasuke untuk naik ke mobilnya saja.

Ya, empat buah mobil sudah bersiap hendak berangkat dari kediaman Naruto. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" perintah Shikamaru. Dia langsung menjalankan mobilnya diiringi oleh tiga mobil lain.

Raut wajah 8 remaja laki-laki ini sangat mantap. Mereka sangat yakin sekaligus penasaran dengan _Haunted Mansion _walaupun suasana diantara pasangan sangat hening terkecuali Itachi dan Sai. Dalam sekejap mereka berdua langsung akrab walaupun berbeda umur hingga suasana mereka diisi dengan pembicaraan dan gelak tawa yang sesekali terdengar.

Perjalanan mereka hanya memakan waktu 20 menit. Mereka mengendarai mobil dengan cepat. Tak seperti Minato yang menyetir dengan santai.

Kini empat mobil sport mereka telah terparkir mulus tepat di depan pagar puri berhantu. Raut wajah mereka tadi yang sangat yakin, perlahan-lahan memudar. Mulai muncul ekspresi ragu dan cemas.

"Ayolah kalian semangat! Kita harus membuktikannya!" Naruto memecah keheningan dan memberi semangat pada teman-temannya.

Sementara itu…

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang mau menantang kita lagi nih!" seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri di jendela besar yang berada di dalam Villa tersebut. Tak lama muncullah wanita lain berambut merah jambu di sebelahnya.

"Khukhu… Baiklah! Jika itu yang mereka inginkan. Ayo semuanya bersiap! Kali ini kita dapat mangsa yang lumayan banyak. Pastikan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa lolos," wanita itu berteriak di depan tangga di dalam puri Villa itu hingga suaranya bisa terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Seketika, aura Villa itu berubah menjadi lebih 'ganas'. Tepat seperti aura ketika sang fotografer yang telah hilang hendak memasuki Villa tersebut.

Masing-masing pasangan berjalan berdampingan. Mereka telah membuka pagar tak terkunci Villa dan berhasil masuk. Kini, mereka telah berada di depan pintu _Haunted Mansion._

Pintu yang berukuran kurang lebih tiga meter itu perlahan berdecit, menandakan telah terbuka.

Villa itu sangat gelap karena hari telah menjelang malam. Beruntung Naruto dan Kiba sudah mempersiapkan lampu senter dan berbagai alat bantu pencahayaan lainnya. Mereka menyiapkannya ketika menunggu Sasuke dan Sai datang.

Seperti biasa, Shikamarulah yang memimpin dan mengisyaratkan pada pasangan lain untuk segera menaiki tangga mereka masing-masing.

**Neji dan Gaara**

Pasangan ini tak perlu repot-repot menaiki tangga seperti yang lainnya. Mereka beruntung mendapat lantai satu sebagai tempat uji nyali mereka. Dua orang laki-laki stoic ini berjalan dalam diam meskipun sesekali Neji berusaha merayu Gaara. Setelah cukup lama berputar-putar dan memasuki beberapa ruangan kosong nan berdebu akhirnya mereka sampai di errr- ruang makan mungkin?

Mungkin ruangan ini memang digunakan sebagai ruang makan dulunya. Dibuktikan dengan adanya meja makan panjang yang bisa menampung belasan orang dilengkapi dengan kursi-kursinya.

Ruangan ini tidak begitu gelap karena cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk melewati jendela tanpa tirai. Lalu terdengar suara seperti sebuah kursi yang sedang ditarik dari salah satu sisi meja makan dan perapian yang tiba-tiba menyala. Neji dan Gaarapun terkejut.

Mereka masih berada di ujung ruangan. Cahaya bulan menyinari sisi yang bersuara tadi. Terlihat kursi itu mundur beberapa senti dari meja makan seolah ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Perlahan kursi lain yang awalnya diam pun ikut bergerak megikuti kursi pertama.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, membungkukkan badannya dan menoleh kesana kemari untuk melihat sekitar dan mencari tahu sedangkan Neji hanya diam mengamati.

Meja makan itu awalnya kosong. Samar-samar mulai terlihat berbagai hidangan makanan aneh di atasnya. Hampir seluruh jenis makanan minuman itu berwarna merah seperti darah. Gaara merapatkan badannya ke Neji, ia mulai takut. Tak lama, terdengar bunyi sendok dan piring persis sama dengan suara beberapa orang yang sedang makan dan suara gelak tawa yang juga terdengar. Ada banyak suara disana seperti sebuah keluarga besar yang sedang mengadakan acara makan malam. Padahal, Neji dan Gaara dengan jelas melihat bahwa disana tak ada satu orangpun selain mereka. Mulai terasa hawa aneh yang mendekat. Gaara tiba-tiba memeluk Neji yang diam terpaku karena merasakan ada sensasi aneh di sekitar leher putihnya. Wajahnya sekarang sudah ketakutan sepenuhnya, dirasakannya tangan hangat Neji mulai membalas pelukannya. Mereka ingin segera pergi namun, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyulitkan mereka bergerak.

"Hei, anak muda! Kenapa kalian hanya diam disitu saja? Ayo, kemari. Kita makan sama-sama," Terdengar suara seperti seorang kakek-kakek dari salah satu kursi. Neji ternganga. Menurutnya kursi-kursi kosong itu benar-benar berhantu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara dan perlahan-lahan menariknya mundur bermaksud keluar dari ruangan ini.

Gaara mencengkram lengan Neji. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya seolah tak mengizinkan mereka berdua untuk keluar. Pikirannya sekarang sudah kacau, berbagai pikiran negatiflah yang sudah mengacaukannya. Tak ada yang lain di pikiran Gaara selain…

"LAARRIIIIIII!"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Gaara tak bersuara, terdengar juga suaranya. Bukan suaranya yang dingin seperti biasa. Ia berteriak dengan keras hingga kemungkinan lantai atas mendengarnya. Mereka berdua berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa memperhatikan arah lagi. Kini mereka sudah sampai di dekat tangga yang hendak naik ke lantai dua.

"Hosh, hosh… Neji, sudah cukup! Aku tak mau memasuki ruangan yang lain lagi. Lebih baik kita pulang saja!" Gaara ketakutan. Wajahnya yang manis membuat Neji memeluknya lagi.

"Bertahanlah, sangat disayangkan jika kita keluar tanpa membawa hasil. Sekarang aku mengerti bahwa tak semua ruangan ada penghuninya. Seperti kita tadi,"

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tak mau. Lagipula sudah hampir semua ruangan dilantai ini kita masuki. Ruang makan tadi yang terakhir. Sekarang aku sangat lelah karena berlari tadi," Gaara duduk di tangga dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Hoo, jadi begitu. Baiklah, biar aku yang menggendongmu sampai ke lantai 5. Kalau untukmu, tak ada kata lelah bagiku," Neji langsung menggendong Gaara ala bridal style. Gaarapun blushing mendengar perkataan Neji. Dia membiarkan Neji menggendongnya, ia akui dia sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan apalagi harus naik tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 5. Baru saja beberapa anak tangga dinaiki Neji, dilihatnya Gaara sudah tertidur dengan damainya. Wajahnya sangat manis.

"Hha, bahkan di tempat angker seperti inipun kau masih bisa tidur Gaara. Ya sudahlah, oyasumi Gaara-koi," Neji berhenti sebentar menatap wajah Gaara kemudian mengecup dahinya.

Jeprett!

"Sangat menarik, kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok," sekelebat bayangan di bawah tangga bersuara. Suaranya tak dapat di dengar oleh Neji dan Gaara karena sudah berjalan ke tangga yang lebih tinggi.

**Shikamaru dan Kiba.**

Mereka menaiki tangga lantai dua dan berjalan dengan santai. Tiba-tiba, terdengar seorang wanita yang sedang menyanyi dengan merdu. Kiba berhenti dan menyuruh Shikamaru mengikutinya. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada dinding, mencari sumber suara. Saat tiba di depan pintu, suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Merekapun yakin suara itu berasal dari ruangan tersebut. Shikamaru menahan Kiba yang ingin membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya untuk mendengar lebih lama lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, alunan suara merdu itu berhenti. Saat itulah Shikamaru dan Kiba merasakan leher mereka mulai merinding. Kiba mulai menggenggam tangan Shikamaru takut. Shikamaru membiarkan Kiba menggenggam tangannya karena ia akui bahwa ia menyukainya. Rasa hangat dari tangan yang berpautan mampu menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang tengah hinggap saat itu. Setelah berpikir, Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Krieettt…

Perlahan Shikamaru mengarahkan senter di tangannya ke dalam ruangan. Mereka belum memasuki ruangan itu melainkan berdiri di depan pintu. Kiba tak lagi menggenggam tangannya, ia sudah memeluk tangan Shikamaru.

Terlihat mainan anak-anak dan beberapa boneka yang sudah usang tergeletak di lantai. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang sudah rusak dan berlumuran darah. Sepertinya ini kamar tidur anak-anak dulunya.

Tanpa sengaja Shikamaru mengarahkan senternya ke sudut ruangan. Terlihat bayangan hitam disana. Lama-kelamaan bayangan itu makin terlihat jelas bentuknya. Ternyata bayangan itu merupakan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk membelakangi mereka. Wanita itu duduk di sebuah kursi goyang dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai hingga menyentuh lantai. Ia kemudian kembali menyanyi.

Kiba 'membeku' di tempat. Kini rasa takutnya sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Ia mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dirinyapun tak jauh lebih berani dibanding Naruto. Shikamarupun pelipisnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru berjalan mundur dan menginjak kaki kiri Kiba.

"Ouch!" erang Kiba.

"Ssssshhhhh…" kursi goyang wanita itu terhenti dan ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Kiba segera menutup mulutnya, saat ini ia sangat ingin segera keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini.

"Jangan berisik. Bayiku sedang tidur. Mau apa kalian kesini?" wanita itu berbicara layaknya orang pada umumnya. Shikamaru terbelalak mendengarnya, ia ragu kalau yang di hadapannya ini benar-benar hantu atau bukan.

"Maaf ji-jika kami mengganggu. Kami hanya berjalan-jalan. Anda siapa?" Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan sosok aneh dihadapannya. Kini ia yakin kalau wanita ini bukan hantu. Pikiran logis yang melanda otaknya saat ini.

"Hmm…"

Wanita itu mulai bangkit berdiri dari singgasananya dan berbalik menghadap Kiba dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengarahkan senternya ke kaki wanita tersebut.

"LAARRIIIIIII!"

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk takut. Ia terkejut mendengar suara nyaring di lantai bawah.

'Gaara…' setelah meyakinkan, ia yakin bahwa suara itu milik Gaara. Kini bukan hanya ia dan Shikamaru yang bertemu dengan hantu. Gaara dan Nejipun sepertinya sudah.

Dilihatnya arah sorot cahaya dari senter Shikamaru. Ada baju putih panjang yang melayang. Kiba mengusap matanya tak percaya. Ternyata benar, wanita ini tak memiliki kaki!

'Glek'

Perlahan Shikamaru mengarahkan senternya ke atas. Kini cahaya itu sampai di lengan sang wanita yang sepertinya sedang menggendong bayi. Tangannya dilumuri dengan darah. Wajah dari bayi itu tak terlihat sama sekali karena tertutup dengan kain. Rambut panjang wanita itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kiba mencengkram erat lengan Shikamaru, melarangnya untuk menggerakkan senter ke wajah wanita itu. Shikamaru tetap bersikeras untuk melihatnya. Dipaksanya tangannya untuk bergerak.

Wanita itu menyibak rambut yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Cahaya senter Shikamaru telah sepenuhnya berada di wajah wanita itu.

Tak ada mulut, hidung, mata maupun telinga…

"HANTU TANPA WAJAH!" Kiba berteriak seperti Gaara. Tak ada kata lain di pikirannya selain kata 'hantu tanpa wajah'. Ditariknya Shikamaru karena perlahan wanita itu mulai mendekat. Shikamaru terjatuh dan melepaskan senter ditangannya. Kiba menyeret Shikamaru dengan susah payah dan menutup pintu ruangan berhantu yang tadi mereka buka. Senter Shikamaru tertinggal di dalam.

Tangan Kiba bergetar dan mulai mencari senter miliknya yang sedari tadi ditaruhnya di saku celana. Ia berjongkok dan melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sudah pucat pasi. Diarahkannya cahaya senter ke wajah Shikamaru, Shikamaru tersadar dan langsung berdiri. Gilirannya yang menarik tangan Kiba sekarang. Kiba tak bergerak sedikitpun. Iapun kembali mendekati Kiba dan memeluknya. Kiba yang mengerti mulai membalas pelukan Shikamaru dan mengisyaratkan untuk kembali berjalan.

Jeprett!

"Hmm, pasangan yang aneh. Tapi, cukup romantis," pintu ruangan berhantu tadi terbuka sedikit dan terdengar suara yang berbeda dari suara di lantai satu. Kiba sebenarnya mendengar suara itu namun, ia tak menanggapi dan tak berani berpaling. Ia terus berjalan bersama Shikamaru.

**Sasuke dan Naruto**

Pasangan ini tengah berjalan sambil melihat ke lantai di bawah mereka. Sangat hening dan dingin. Sepertinya pasangan ini seperti sedang bertengkar.

"HANTU TANPA WAJAH!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan Kiba yang berasal dari lantai dua. Hawa aneh mulai menyerang bagian lehernya.

"Kau dengar, Teme?" Naruto angkat bicara dan menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Bilang saja kalau kau takut, Dobe," Sasuke tak membalas tatapan Naruto. Ia mengarahkan Senternya ke segala arah.

"Aku sedang tak berniat untuk bertengkar denganmu, Teme. Kuharap bukan giliran kita setelah ini," Naruto kembali menunduk berharap bukan dirinya dan Sasuke yang akan bertemu dengan penghuni Villa ini.

Naruto merasa Sasuke mendekat dan merapatkan jarak diantara mereka. Naruto diam. Tak disangka, Sasuke yang selalu dingin bisa memiliki aura hangat seperti ini. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang lain…

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Berhenti menusuk pinggangku!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengejutkan Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti, dilihatnya Naruto disebelahnya yang sedang memegang pinggangnya. Sasuke mengarahkan senternya ke jarak diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Kau lihat, Dobe? Dari tadi kita terus berjalan dengan jarak seperti ini dan aku sama sekali tak menyentuhmu barang seujung kukupun," Naruto terkejut melihat jarak antara ia dan Sasuke cukup renggang dan tangan kiri Sasuke yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Naruto mulai berpikir kalau yang menyentuhnya bukan Sasuke melainkan…

"HANTUU!" Naruto berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya. Kini Sasuke yang mulai merinding.

"Woi, Dobe! Tunggu aku!" Sasukepun ikut berlari. Dilihatnya ke sisi kanan. Terdapat balkon yang tepat terkena cahaya bulan purnama. Ia melihat ada seseorang disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe?" Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Tatapan aneh yang seolah bisa menerkam Sasuke kapan saja. Mata sapphirenya tak menampakkan sinar hangat lagi melainkan berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Berubah menjadi tajam melebihi onyx Sasuke.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mundur hingga pembatas balkon menabrak punggungnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke menahan dada Naruto yang makin mendekat dengannya. Naruto tetap memaksa maju dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Nafas mereka dapat terdengar satu sama lain. Sasuke seketika kehilangan tenaganya karena tatapan Naruto. Tatapan yang tajam namun menggoda. Tak disangkanya Naruto makin memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

"TEME!" terdengar suara Naruto. Bukan dari Naruto yang sekarang sedang mencium Sasuke namun, Naruto yang tengah melihatnya dicium paksa dari kejauhan. Naruto yang Sasuke kenal hanya melalui matanya.

Sasuke sadar bahwa di depannya ini bukanlah Naruto yang asli. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat kakinya dan…

Bruukk!

Ditendangnya tepat dibagian alat vital Naruto palsu hingga terjatuh. Sasuke berpaling menghadap Naruto yang tadi menyadarkannya. Ia sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Sasukepun berlari mengejarnya.

Naruto asli yang tadi melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan orang yang serupa dengan dirinya merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Ia bingung, kenapa harus dirinya yang merasa sakit. Terlebih karena Sasuke, rivalnya. Naruto tersandung sesuatu kemudian terjatuh. Ia berusaha bangkit namun tak bisa. Dilihatnya Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ja-jangan me-mendekat!" suara getir yang terdengar dari Naruto. Sasuke mengarahkan senternya ke wajah Naruto. Ia menangis dan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Tunggu, Naruto! Aku kira orang yang tadi itu kau. Awalnya aku merasa ada yang berbeda darinya, bukan seperti kau yang asli. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak karena tatapan matanya. Beruntung kau berteriak saat itu, kaulah yang menyadarkanku," Sasukepun duduk dihadapan Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahaha… Bodohnya aku. Pasti saat itu kau sedang terganggu, iya kan? Seharusnya aku tadi membiarkanmu berciuman dengannya. Maafkan aku yang sudah mengganggu acara spesialmu," Naruto sebenarnya tahu kalau Sasuke telah tertipu dengan hantu yang menyamar sebagai dirinya tapi, entah mengapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata tetap keluar meskipun ia berusaha tertawa.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Tidak! Akulah yang bodoh karena mau dicium oleh hantu. Jika seandainya saat itu benar-benar kau, aku… A-aku pasti tak akan melepaskanmu sekalipun ada yang berteriak sangat keras," wajah Sasuke sangat merah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium Naruto. Ia sadar sekarang kalau dirinya memang menyukai laki-laki berwajah manis ini.

"Ini sebagai imbalan karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari hantu yang iri denganmu."

"Iri?"

"Ya, hantu yang iri. Ia menyamar jadi dirimu karena iri padamu yang disukai oleh orang sepertiku," Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto blushing.

"Tahukah kau? Kukira Villa ini tak cukup seram bagiku, hehe. Melainkan tempat paling menarik dalam hidupku. Sebaiknya kita segera ke lantai lima. Aku sudah bosan," Naruto sudah tak menangis lagi. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Tak ingin melepaskan saru sama lain.

"Khukhu.. This is the perfect couple! Mereka pasangan terhebat yang pernah kulihat," Naruto palsu yang tadi mencium Sasuke paksa tertawa puas menatapi foto saat Sasuke mencium Naruto yang asli. Naruto palsu itu kemudian menghilang.

**Sai dan Itachi**

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, ya? Apa ia sudah bertemu hantu?" Itachi mencemaskan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sai menggenggam tangannya hangat.

"Errr- Ada apa, Sai?" Itachi bertanya penasaran.

"Emm, Itachi… A-aku… A-ku ingin ke toilet…"

Itachi sempat gugup mendengar Sai yang bicara terbata-bata. Ternyata Sai hanya ingin ke toilet. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Memangnya ada toilet ditempat seperti ini? Lagipula Villa ini sudah lama tak dihuni, Sai. Kalaupun ada, pasti tempatnya sudah kotor," Itachi meyakinkan Sai.

"Ayolah! Aku sudah tak tahan. Kita periksa saja tiap ruangan disini," Sai langsung menarik tangan Itachi. Mereka berjalan terpisah untuk mencari toilet.

Diantara seluruh pasangan, pasangan inilah yang paling berani. Mereka orang yang sangat tenang.

"Itachi! Ayo kesini! Toiletnya sudah ketemu!" Sai berteriak memanggil Itachi yang cukup jauh darinya.

Itachipun segera mendatangi Sai. Itachipun mengikuti Sai yang masuk ke dalam. Ia ingin mencuci mukanya.

"Eh?"

Itachi sangat terkejut melihat toilet yang sangat bersih. Terdapat lampu minyak yang hidup di dalam sana. Itachi langsung berjalan menuju wastafel dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Kak, ini handuknya," ada seorang anak kecil di sebelah Itachi tengah menjulurkan handuk putih ditangannya. Anak kecil perempuan itu berwajah sangat pucat melebihi Sai dan beberapa bagian bajunya ada yang sobek.

Itachi tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil handuk itu, matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena beberapa tetes air masih berada di kelopak matanya.

"Terima ka-" Itachi cengok melihat tak ada siapapun disebelahnya. Ia heran dan menatap handuk yang ada ditangannya.

'Hati-hati' Itachi membaca tulisan di handuk kecil itu. Tulisannya terlihat seperti tulisan anak kecil yang menggunakan tinta merah. Ia melirik ke arah Sai yang masih berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk, Sai?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tadi ada anak kecil yang masuk, katanya tunggu sebentar. Ya sudah, aku tunggu disini saja," jawab Sai santai sambil bersandar di tembok.

'Anak kecil?' Itachipun ikut berdiri di sebelah Sai menunggu pintu toilet terbuka.

Tak lama…

Cklek!

Pintu toilet telah terbuka. Keluarlah seorang anak kecil yang tadi menyerahkan handuknya pada Itachi. Badannya sangat kurus hingga membuat siapa saja iba.

"Kak, toiletnya jangan dikotorin ya… Tadi, sudah aku bersihkan," anak kecil berambut putih itu mengingatkan.

"Ok," Sai menjawab santai. Ia tak sadar kalau di depannya ini adalah sesosok hantu.

"Tunggu, apa ini milikmu?" Itachi menghentikan langkah anak kecil yang hendak pergi itu. Anak kecil itu menatap handuk di tangan Itachi.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa," anak kecil itu tertawa kemudian mengambil handuk di tangan Itachi.

"Terima ka-" lagi-lagi Itachi gagal mengucapkan terima kasih karena anak kecil di depannya sudah menghilang.

"Kenapa kau?" Sai yang baru keluar cengok melihat ekspresi ternganga Itachi.

"Ah, tidak. Anak kecil tadi tiba-tiba menghilang," terang Itachi.

"Oh, biarkan saja dia. Ayo kita ke atas, sepertinya yang lain sudah disana." Sai kembali menarik Itachi yang terus memandang toilet itu heran.

Sepertinya pasangan inilah yang sama sekali tak takut saat melihat hantu. Bukan hanya anak kecil tadi yang mereka temui, ada beberapa hantu lain yang lebih seram telah mereka lihat. Tak ada sama sekali ekspresi takut yang keluar dari dua lelaki stoic ini.

"Cih, Sial! Mereka berdua sama sekali tak takut. Mereka juga sepertinya tak memiliki hubungan khusus seperti pasangan lain," anak kecil tadi berdecih saat melihat Sai dan Itachi mulai pergi menjauh.

**Di lantai lima**

Semua pasangan telah berkumpul. Ternyata lantai ini bukanlah ruangan seperti di lantai yang lain. Lantai lima ini merupakan ruangan terbuka tempat memandangi bintang-bintang dan bulan yang sangat indah. Disudut tempat ini terdapat sebuah piano klasik besar.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Shikamaru.

Neji hanya melirik Gaara yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Sasuke dan Naruto tiba-tiba blushing sedangkan Sai dan Itachi biasa saja seperti pertama kali datang tadi.

Tiba-tiba ada kembang api yang menyala diatas mereka. Suaranya mampu membangunkan Gaara yang sedari tadi tertidur. Sangat indah, merupakan momen berharga jika kau dapat melihat kembang api dari jarak sedekat ini.

Plok,plok,plok,plok…

Seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba datang dan bertepuk tangan. Dibelakangnya terdapat sekumpulan orang. Hantu-hantu yang tadi mereka temui telah berkumpul di depan mereka. Sangat terkejut tentunya jika melihat hantu sebanyak ini dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Luar biasa! Tak kusangka kalian mampu untuk mencapai kesini. Aku kagum," Laki-laki berambut perak dan berpakaian serba hitam itu mulai bicara.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa hantu-hantu itu bisa berada disini?" Kiba bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Ahaha! Tenang, hantu-hantu ini adalah teman-temanku…"

Hantu-hantu disitu mulai memperlihatkan kedok asli mereka. Mereka melepas semua kostum hantu yang mereka pakai. Yang terlihat kini adalah beberapa wanita cantik, kakek-kakek tua dan seorang anak kecil.

"Jadi hantu itu semua palsu? Kurang ajar kaliann!" Gaara sudah sangat marah karena ia telah ditipu. Ia hendak segera menghajar lelaki paruh baya itu sayangnya di tahan oleh Neji. Naruto dan Kibapun terlihat marah namun di tahan oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto ternganga melihat orang yang tadinya sangat mirip dengannya telah berubah wujud menjadi laki-laki berambut putih yang bisa dibilang err- cukup tampan? Laki-laki itu memiliki bola mata merah darah, sangat berlawanan dengan Naruto. Mata itulah yang digunakannya untuk menjebak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan teman? Apa itu berarti bahwa kalian hanya berpura-pura?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Ya, itu benar," pemuda itu menjawab singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menghilang tadi?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Ya! Bagaimana juga dengan hantu yang tak memiliki wajah dan kaki itu?" sahut Kiba bertanya.

"Dan juga ruang makan dan perapian yang tiba-tiba menyala?" tanya Gaara dengan nada kesal.

"Nanti aku jelaskan bagaimana cara kerjanya. Lihatlah dulu apa yang ada dibelakang kalian," perintah laki-laki itu. Mereka semua berbalik.

Disana terlihat seperti sebuah desa yang telah habis terbakar. Puing-puingnya memang tak terlihat begitu jelas karena hari sudah malam tapi, cahaya bulanlah yang membantu.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Desa itu pernah terbakar habis kurang lebih 30 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ayahku baru selesai membangun Villa ini. Beliau berharap agar Villa ini dapat berguna suatu saat nanti. Beberapa bulan setelahnya ayahku meninggal karena menderita sakit kanker. Beliau berpesan padaku agar jangan menjual Villa ini dan tetap merawatnya. Pada saat itu aku masih berumur 17 tahun. Ibuku telah meninggal sewaktu melahirkanku dulu. Keluargaku bersikeras untuk menjual Villa ini, beruntung tak ada yang mau membelinya. Aku lalu datang ke Villa ini dan mulai menetap disini. Tak sengaja aku melihat beberapa anak kecil di belakang Villa. Mereka kelaparan. Ternyata mereka adalah korban dari desa yang terbakar itu. Akupun memungut mereka untuk tinggal disini. Mereka sangat mencintai Villa ini hingga tak mengizinkan seorangpun masuk kesini. Mereka bilang akan mengusir siapapun yang berani masuk dengan cara seperti kalian tadi," pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan fotografer yang hilang itu?" tanya Neji.

"Haha, akulah orangnya. Aku sengaja menghilang dan tinggal disini. Kakashi adalah teman sekolahku dulu. Aku sudah bosan menjadi fotografer dan ingin bersenang-senang disini. Pedagang keliling itupun adalah temanku, ia sengaja kusuruh menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar," seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang diikat berbicara. Tadi ia hanya berdiri di belakang Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tak merawat Villa ini hingga orang-orang menyangka bahwa Villa ini benar-benar berhantu?" tanya Sai.

"Memang itulah tujuan kami agar tak ada yang berani masuk. Lagipula kami tak memiliki dana yang cukup." seorang perempuan yang tadi menyamar menjadi hantu yang ditemui oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru berbicara.

"Mari, kalian ikuti aku. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara hantu-hantu itu bekerja," Kakashi berjalan diikuti para hantu di belakangnya. Naruto dan yang lainpun mengikuti. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di lantai empat. Ruangan gelap itu tiba-tiba terang benderang karena cahaya lampu. Lampu? Ya, benar. Sebenarnya di Villa ini terdapat banyak sekali lampu yang sangat jarang dinyalakan. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang terlalu banyak masuk ke matanya.

"Wow!" Kiba berdecak kagum.

Terlihatlah berbagai macam alat elektronik di setiap lantai. Persis sama seperti orang yang ingin _shooting _film layar lebar. Kamera dan alat-alat lainnya merekat di setiap sisi dinding Villa.

"Ini 'kan…" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Haha, ya benar. Alat-alat ini memang sengaja digunakan untuk _shooting _film. Aku dan Iruka yang memasangnya," Kakashi menunjuk sang fotografer yang hilang, ternyata namanya Iruka.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian mendapatkan semua ini? Dan, apa fungsinya?" tanya Sai.

"Iruka yang memberikan semua ini dan sebagian aku yang merencanakan. Dulu, aku pernah menjadi sutradara sebuah film yang tak begitu terkenal. Dengan kemampuanku, kuciptakanlah semua ini. Tentunya untuk membuat siapa saja takut."

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kalian sekalian membuat _Haunted Mansion_? Kalian bisa menjadikan tempat ini sebagai wahana hiburan untuk orang-orang dan bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak!" usul Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Ditanggapi anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Hei, ide itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehku," Kakashi berpikir.

"Ahahahahahaha!" semua orang tertawa dengan riangnya mendengar jawaban konyol dari seorang mantan sutradara.

"Baiklah semuanya! Mulai sekarang kita akan mengatur Villa ini dan akan menjadikannya _Haunted Mansion_!" Iruka berteriak dan disambut dengan sorakan setuju dari semuanya.

Naruto dan yang lain mohon pamit pada semuanya. Mereka hendak pulang karena sudah terlalu larut malam. Kini, pikiran mereka semua telah bersih dari yang namanya hantu. Mereka sama sekali tak mau tertipu lagi.

Yah… Mereka pulang dengan membawa hasil yang memuaskan.

Hasil pertama, mereka telah membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya hantu dan membongkar rahasia besar dari Villa berhantu misterius.

Hasil Kedua, mereka berhasil menemukan pasangan mereka. Bukan sekedar pasangan, melainkan pasangan yang selalu siap menemani mereka.

* * *

**FINISH**

**

* * *

**

~OMAKE~

Satu minggu kemudian…

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai dan Itachi diundang dalam acara peresmian _Haunted Mansion_. Merekalah yang pertama kali diizinkan masuk ke dalam. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun melainkan rasa kesal dan marah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kapan mereka mengambil foto memalukan ini?" Naruto berteriak geram.

Terlihat foto Sasuke yang sedang mencium Naruto tengah menangis. Foto itu terpampang dengan jelas di tengah-tengah lantai tiga. Bukan hanya foto mereka berdua. Foto Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai dan Itachipun ada di masing-masing lantai yang pernah mereka telusuri.

"KURANG AJAR!"

"BRENGSEK!"

Terdengar berbagai makian di masing-masing lantai. Sungguh, setiap orang pasti akan marah jika difoto diam-diam dalam pose yang memalukan apalagi jika dicetak dalam jumlah banyak yang berukuran kurang lebih 2 m X 3m. Malangnya nasib kalian…

* * *

Miko : Menurut minna hantu yang paling seram yang mana?

Readers : Gak ada!

Miko : *pundung* maaf kalau menurut kalian semua bahwa ini bukan fict horor. Miko sendiri bingung mau ngasih genre apa. Malah menurut miko ini jadi fict gaje dengan humor yang garing. Fict ini jadi panjang bangeeet ya? Padahal pengen bikin multichap tapi, nanggung banget. Alurnya sudah diperlambat, kalau masih ada yang ngerasa kecepetan maaf ya!

Readers : Emang!

Miko : *nyebur ke sumur* yaudah deh… Yang penting Miko dah ikutan FID. Oh iya, sekedar info. Miko bikin fict ini dalam kondisi yang ga mood banget. Makanya mohon maaf kalau banyak typo dan EYD yang kacau.

Oh iya! Miko cerita sedikit…

Naruto disini mirip ama miko yang takut banget ama namanya Hantu. Adegan Naruto ama Minato di mobil n' kata-kata Minato sama persis sama apa kata Tousan miko. Miko di mobil biasa digituin ma tousan, biasanya kalau miko lagi ngambek sering diketawai dari kaca spion.

Jujur, waktu bikin fict ini yang pas adegan hantu ShikaKiba Miko takut + merinding banget. Apalagi bikinnya malam-malam. Hiii…

Miko sengaja bikin hantu yang ga begitu serem buat SasuNaru. Biar romancenya dapet. hehe!

Dah deh, kebanyakan bacot.

Seperti biasa, jangan jera buat ngereview miko ya…

See ya on the next fict!


End file.
